The present invention is directed to a device which collects donations of paper currency by allowing a person to insert the currency and subsequently cause it to be floated through one or more tubes to a collection box by means of air flowing through the tubes.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to aspects of the present invention which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In various types of public establishments, for example, museums and park facilities, it is common to feature a donation box that encourages patrons of the establishment to make donations for the benefit of the facility. Often, these devices are simply a receptacle with a slot for the insertion of cash or coins. It has been found that in order in increase the quantity of contributions, it is worthwhile to provide some entertainment to the potential donor in exchange for his or her donation. One known device is the “wishing well” type shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,762,512 and 7,704,118 where a coin is sent down a ramp then travels in circles around a funnel shape before dropping into a receptacle at the bottom of the device. Another type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,636 where a coin is dropped into a tank filled with water or mineral oil and the user manipulates platforms to try to catch the coin as it drops. A fundamental principle of these devices is that an opportunity to play or be entertained encourages a donor to contribute coins to a worthy cause.
With ever-increasing operating costs, there is a need among many public establishments to further increase donations. As inflationary pressures cause coins to become increasingly less valuable, there is a need to encourage potential donors to donate the larger denominations available in paper currency instead of coins.